


roll credits

by PurpleCatGhost



Series: HLVRAI Writetober 2020 [2]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Found Family, Gordon is only talked about but he's important, Help I Really have no idea how to tag this one, It was a game but they're real, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Game(s), They/Them Pronouns for Benrey (Half-Life), This one is hard to tag because it's complicated, mild unreality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleCatGhost/pseuds/PurpleCatGhost
Summary: The credits are the most important part. It's the only time they can all talk in private.
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone, Implied Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Implied Bubby/Dr. Coomer
Series: HLVRAI Writetober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949443
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112





	roll credits

**Author's Note:**

> And now, Day Two: Credits
> 
> I. Really don't know how to explain this one without going on a long, complicated rant about the AU surrounding it but I've had this finished in my docs since June so. Figured now is as good of a time as ever to post it!

The credits are the most important part.

Not for the reasons anyone else might think, however. See, the credits are important because nobody pays attention. They relax- _another successful run,_ they say. _Some very interesting results this time,_ they laugh. The credits are one of the only times that nobody pays attention to.

So for those who wish to remain unseen, the credits are the perfect time to step out of the shadows.

There’s a blissful silence at first. The four figures all sit, legs crossed and unintentionally in a circle, and watch as the words slowly scroll on screen and get a moment of rest. To catch their breaths and grapple with everything that happened.

The first one to break the silence has always been the same. No one else dares speak up except for him. A soft smile spreads across his face and he hums thoughtfully. “I rather liked that one.”

A snort follows immediately after. “You say that about _half_ of them, Harold.”

“And I mean it!” Harold Coomer replies firmly. “But this one… He felt different, didn’t he?” He glances around at the other three. When none of them speak up, he prompts them. “Bubby, come now, I know you actually had some fun at the end there. Don’t deny it!”

Bubby crosses his arms. He glares at the ground of the endless darkness that surrounds them, fully knowing that if he meets Coomer’s eyes, he will lose. Feeling his gaze on him alone makes him start to break. “...Maybe a _little_ fun.” He grumbles, not wanting to fully lose his ground. “He wasn’t terrible, I’ll give you that.”

Coomer grins in triumph. His gaze turns to Tommy when he shifts in the corner of his eye. “He- he was one of the nicest ones. He actually _let_ me rant about Beyblades! And- and listened!” A fond smile creeps up on him but it fades as quickly as it came. “But… That- That’s probably the last we’ll see of him, isn’t it?”

“Now Tommy, we still have our usual plan-!”

“The plan never works...”

Coomer is cut off by the fourth member of their little group. He frowns, turning to the security guard, who watches the credits with half lidded eyes. 

“Benrey…” Coomer says carefully. “You _are_ still going to help us with the plan, right? You’re the only one who knows how to do the most important part.”

Benrey closes their eyes, huffing. “Yeah, ‘course I’m still gonna help. I just don’t think it’s gonna... Y’know. _Do_ anything. We’ve tried dozens of times and we’ve got nothin’ to show for it.”

Coomer softens. Even in their best attempts to sound apathetic, Benrey sounds _exhausted._ They all are but he knows it’s been getting to Benrey as of late. Reaching over, he puts a hand on Benrey’s and when they look up, he smiles at them. 

“I think this time will be different.”

“...What makes you say that?”

Coomer shrugs, still smiling. “I have a good feeling! Besides, I know you were catching some _feelings_ for this one.”

Benrey stifles a laugh. The ghost of a grin is unmistakable, no matter how much they try to hide it. “He was just fun to mess with. Don’t even know what he really looks like, it doesn’t count.”

Bubby rolls his eyes, smirking. “Uh-huh. Keep telling yourself that.”

“Mmm… Hey Bubs, remind me how long it took you to stop denying your feelings?” 

Bubby’s face goes red and he scowls. Benrey grins cockily. 

“They _do_ have a point, my dear.” Coomer points out, smile now growing wider. Tommy joins in on the laughter when Bubby gets the most betrayed look on his face, mouth wide open.

“We- we’re wasting time talking about this.” Bubby sputters, eyes narrowing. “Credits are running out. Let’s just get this over with.”

“Yeah- maybe Harold’s right and- and we’ll get to see Mr. Freeman again!” Tommy’s eyes light up. It’s not quite _hope_ but it’s something bright and close to it. He glances at everyone. “Who should record it this time? Uh… No offense but I- I don’t think it should be Bubby or Benrey.”

“None taken.” Benrey shrugs. “I was the antagonist again. Bubby kinda was too.”

Bubby rolls his eyes. “You’re _always_ the main antagonist. I want a turn for once.”

“I’m cool with it. Take it up with them.” Benrey gestures vaguely upwards. They don’t need to say anything more. They all know who they’re talking about. “So... Tommy or Harry, who’s it gonna be?”

The pair look to each other before Coomer speaks up. “I think I will. I got just the thing I want to say!”

Benrey nods. Their hands hover in front of them as they quickly begin to code and create a keyboard to type on. Manipulating the code has always come easiest to them where the others have struggled so they all step back and let Benrey do their thing. They start typing rapidly as the credits begin to end, now focused more than ever.

“Mmm… Okay. Tommy and Bubs, get behind me and stay silent. Harry, front and center.” They all move quickly and without hesitation. Benrey holds up a finger as they finish before giving Coomer the ‘Go’ gesture by pointing it at him.

All of them remain silent as Coomer makes his speech, now reverting back to his character, Dr. Coomer. As soon as he says, ‘Goodbye, Gordon’ and gives Benrey a nod, Benrey immediately starts typing again. Bubby and Tommy both hold their breath, watching as they work.

Benrey clicks ‘ENTER’ at last and shoves the keyboard away, causing it to be pixelated and consumed by the void once more. They huff, rubbing their eyes with their hands.

“Is it done?” Bubby asks urgently. Benrey gives a nod. _“Remember to send the file too?”_

Benrey’s hands drop to their side and sends Bubby a dirty look. “Have a little faith, why don’t you? Yeah, of course. That’s kinda the whole _point_ of these messages. We’ve been doing this for, what, a couple years? You’d think I’d know how to do this by now.”

“I’m just being _thorough.”_ Bubby shoots back defensively. “You’ve forgotten to before.”

“Oh my god, that happened twice _years_ ago. Get off my back.”

“Hey!” Tommy places a hand on both Benrey and Bubby’s shoulders. “We’re- we’re all on the same side! We shouldn’t fight. We only got each other.”

“Tommy is right.” Coomer nods in agreement. “We need each other more than ever, especially if we don’t know when we can get out. Apologize. Like we practiced.”

Benrey and Bubby finally looked over at each other and after silently looking each other over, gave a simultaneous nod. “Very well.” Bubby puffed. “I’m… Sorry if I came off as impatient and rude. I’m just eager to get out.”

“Nah, I get it. Sorry for snapping. You’re one of my bros, I know how you feel about these things.”

Tommy and Coomer both beamed. Benrey held out their fist and while he rolled his eyes, Bubby bumped it.

“We cool?” Benrey asked. Bubby gave a nod. “Siiiick.”

The void started to light up. All four of them collectively grimaced in their own way. 

“Times up.” Tommy sighed. “See you guys up there?”

“‘Course.”

“Not like we can fucking _go_ anywhere else.”

“Onwards and upwards.” Coomer pauses, then shot a reassuring look to the rest of them. “I have a good feeling about Gordon. I think he might be our ticket out!”

Bubby huffed, rolling his shoulders. “We’ll see.”

The light spreads rapidly until it’s the only thing they can see. Coomer closes his eyes and waits for it to consume him. Benrey mumbled something to themself that nobody else could hear. Bubby scowled but didn’t run, knowing it wouldn’t be of any use as he’s tried before. Tommy takes in a deep breath and steps into it.

The credits were over and they all knew it.

It was time to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, once again, it's very hard to explain what this AU is because it'sssss complicated but here are some funny little notes anyways!
> 
> \- Benrey almost exclusively calls everyone by a nickname ('Bubs', 'Harry', 'Tommy')
> 
> \- Everyone calls Coomer 'Harold' (Or 'Harry') forrrr reasons but a big part of it is that they're all really close since they really only have each other to rely on
> 
> Anddd that's pretty much all I got for notes for this one. Hopefully this was an interesting read! Comments are appreciated and encouraged and thank you so very much for reading!
> 
> ([My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/purplecatghostposts))


End file.
